


[podfic] And for many a time I have been in love

by AllAreLies, bessyboo, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Multi, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAreLies/pseuds/AllAreLies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Our daughter wanted to know if I was jealous."





	[podfic] And for many a time I have been in love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And for many a time I have been in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118433) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Domestic, Training, Force Sensitive Leia Organa

**Podfic Length:** 00:06:41

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_And%20for%20many%20a%20time%20I%20have%20been%20in%20love_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
